


Metamorphosis

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: Leliana sees her past in the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is left ambiguous on purpose.

She stood atop her balcony in the rookery, gazing over the scene. Strands of red hair danced in front of her eyes as the wind rustled through. Dark creases under her eyes only hidden by the shadow of her hood. 

Down below, Skyhold was bustling with the usual activity. Cullen was shouting orders at some new recruits as they sparred in the makeshift arena, the sharp sound of Blackwall's hammer echoed against the walls, and Sera bounded among the market stalls, searching for new pranks to pull. 

Sometimes the activity of Skyhold was all that kept the Nightingale from losing herself completely in her work. Oftentimes she'd find herself gazing at the maps and letters before her only to find that when she suddenly looked up to find a young scout before her that the sun had gone down, only to be replaced by the cool light of the moon. 

And so here she was, standing atop that balcony, taking a much needed break from the world when she spotted the Inquisitor and Josephine below, strolling up the stairs. She saw Josie giggle as the Inquisitor told a seemingly fantastic tale, his arms waving in the air as he spoke. When she accidentally tripped on a step, he was there in an instant, holding her steady and tending to her lovingly. He kissed the knee that she had fallen on and helped her up, laying another kiss on her forehead. Josie beamed with adoration, careless as to what anyone around may have thought of the incident. 

Leliana thumbed the small symbol of Andraste around her neck, remembering it's bittersweet origins. They had been like that once, she and the Hero of Ferelden, constantly by each other's side. A brush of a wrist here and a knowing glance there and that was more than enough to set her heart aflutter. The necklace had been a small but important gift, proving to her the Warden's acceptance of her past. 

But things changed. The Warden left on an adventure of their own and life became cold and meaningless. She had enveloped herself in a life of death and deception. Instead of thinking about the sway of her lover's hips as they hiked through the woods or the way their ears twitched when she brushed against them at night, her mind was full of methods of revenge and satisfaction of a successful mission. The old Leliana was still in there, but without the Warden, it seemed like a waste of time and of life. 

Before returning to her work, she glanced one last time at the couple below and then moved her eyes to the skies above. The first of stars appeared in the sky, and among them Alindra and her Soldier, forever pining for their lost love.


End file.
